True Feelings
by Snowcouger
Summary: Kiba comes home badly injured and Naruto is devisated. xxxx can be seen as yoai
1. Chapter 1

Just wanted to let ya'll know that everyone is 19 in this fic. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Where are you damn it...' thought the inpatient blondeas he stopped pacing to glance at a clock on the wall. 'You were supposed to be home an hour ago...' He resumed pacing over the worn wooded floor.

The door slides open...

"Finally!" he sighed as he turned around. "What took you..." He froze midsentence. "Oh my god!!!" A bruised and bloodied figure stood for a moment in the doorway before pitching forward and landing face down on the floor. Naruto was frozen for a moment more before rushing to his fallen friend. "Oh man this is bad!" He turned to the door and started screaming, "Help! Help!! Someone help me!!!" He turned and looked down at the dark-haired boy that lay in front of him, a pool of blood collecting around him. The boy turned his head slightly and blearily looked up at Naruto, his eye's betraying the pain that racked his body. Naruto screamed for help again. The injured boy coughed and nearly reatched from the pain. "Please God someone help me!!!!"yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. He kneeled and gently picked the boy up, trying as hard as he could not to move the boy's neck or back. "Don't worry Kiba, I'll get you to the hospital as fast as I can!" Kiba smiled as much as his swollen face would allow and, with one small sigh, passed out from pain and blood loss.

-------------

A few days later...

"I still have no idea what happened!" screamed Naruto angrily. He had spent the last couple of days being interegated by everyone from the village cops to Lord Hokage herself. "Do you think I would with hold information like that?!? I truely have no idea what the hell happened! All I know is that he came home looking like that!"

"Naruto, calm down. There's no need to shout at the poor man. No one thinks you had anything to do with Kiba's injuries."

Naruto yelled angrily for a few more minutes before finally calming down somewhat. He had been little more than a ticking time-bomb since he had brought Kiba into the hospital. He'd explode at every little thing. It probably wasn't a good idea to be interogating him while he was in that sort of a mood, but the everyone wanted to find out what happened to poor Kiba as fast as they could. Anyone that could cause that much damage to someone as powerful as the Inuzuka boy needed to be found and dealt with quickly. Unfortunatly for everyone, the only witness to what happened was laying in a hospital bed, unconsious, and not showing any signs of waking up soon.

-------------

Week later...

Naruto had calmed down considerable now that they cops had stopped questioning him ever hour or so. Not that he felt any better mind you, he was just less likey to tear your head off as often. He hadn't left the hospital since he'd brought Kiba in, and the stress of the last two weeks was begining to show. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled, and he had giant dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping.

"At this rate were going to have to admit him for exauhstion," commented Sakura watching him from beyond an observation window that was built into Kiba's room.

"I know," agreed Tsunade. "Has he slept at all in the last tweo weeks?"

"Not that i've seen. One of the nurses on the night shift said that she saw him asleep for a bout an hour a few nights ago, but that's all anyone's seen."

"Poor kid." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder..." she trailed off.

Sakura turned, waiting for the Hokage to finish her sentence.

"...I wonder... Does fate really have it out for the poor kid..."

"You would think so, given everything thats happened to him in his lifetime," said agreed Sakura.

"He says that he doesn't believe in fate. Did you know that Sakura?"

"Yes actually. He practically screamed it at Neji Hyuuga during our first Chunnin exams."

"As yes, I've heard a great deal about that match. I only wish i had been there to see it. I also wish i had been there to see his battle with Kiba. From what i've heard, that was the true challenge. Given the training he had gone through with Jiraiya, it was he was almost guanenteed to win the battle against Neji."

Sakura nodded and excused herself. She entered Kiba's room and began the ardious task of changing Kiba's many bandages, all while trying not to incur the wrath of a still very irratable Naruto.

-------------

Another week passes...

"Damn it Sakura! Why isn't he waking up!?!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know! I swear I don't! He should have woken up long before now!" She cleared her throat and continued in a much quieter voice. "I sorry Naruto, but i really haven't got a clue why he hasn't woken up. The speicalist's can't find any reason for his coma-like condition, and he didn't have a major head injury anyway. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing more we can do accept wait and hope he wakes up on his own."

"Damn it all to bloody hell!!!" screamed Naruto, his voice full of anger and sorrow. He dropped back into the chair that he had scarcely left for nearly three weeks. "Damn it Kiba..." he whispered, "...just wake up. Please, just wake up..."

Sakura sighed. She knew that is was hopeless to try and talk to Naruto now; he had withdrawn into whatever mental place he went to whever he was faced with a reality he couldn't handle.

-------------

That night...

Naruto snored softly, having passed out from sheer exauhstion once again. He'd fought as hard as he could against sleep, but finally it had claimed him. At first his dreams had been peacefull enough; they usually where. But as time wore on, the peacefull scenes changed, became darker, more frightening. He dreamed of all his most terrifying battles, of every time he had nearly lost someone dear to him. Gaara, laying dead in that cave where those Akatsuki bastards had taken him too. Lee, broken and battered, about to be killed by the boy that Naruto would one day call his best friend. Sasuke collapsing in front of him that day on the bridge, covered in sonbon and blood. And, more disterbing than all the rest, Kiba, unconscious, felled by that final kick. A kick he himself had delivered. A kick that he had felt. A kick that had almost killed him to deliver. That match had almost broken him. He hated what he'd had to do. He hated that he'd been forced to fight his closest friend. Normally he would have woken up, dreanched in sweat, screaming bloody murder, after having that dream. But not this time. No, there was more to be dreamt. Now ther were darker thing to torment his mind. He knew this room. He knew what was comming. He wanted more than anything to wake up. He tried as hard as he could, but to no avial. He tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn't close. He tried to turn away, but his body wouldn't respond. He had no control here, his mind was just along for the ride. He heard the door slide open...

He felt himself being shaken and heard a voice calling his name.

"Naruto!!!" yelled Sakura loudly. She shook him harder. "Naruto! Wake up!"

Naruto shot up, screaming and drenched in sweat. Fell out of the chair and curled up into a ball on the floor, still screaming and forcing his eyes closed as tight as he could, afriad to look.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she dropped to the floor next to him. "It's alright Naruto! Open your eyes! You where only dreaming!"

Naruto had stopped screaming and was now sobbing hysterically. He rocked gently, clearly scared to death.

Sakura pulled him into a sitting position. "Naruto, open your eyes. Your okay, there's nothing to be afraid of here."

"S..Sa...Sakura..." he muttered quietly, bearly opening one eye.

"Yes Naruto, it's only me. You're safe now." She took his hand and rubbed it comfortingly. "Try to calm down Naruto. take a few deep breaths before you hyperventilate."

He breathed deeply for a few moments and tried to stop shaking.

"Thats better..." said Sakura soothingly. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I...i was...dreaming..." he muttered quietly, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"It must have been a terrible dream, to scare you like that."

Naruto nodded, "terrible doesnt even begin to describe it."

'Poor thing,' thought Sakura. "Come on," said said as she stood up. "Let's get some coffee or something and you can tell me about it."

"Coffee sounds good, but i'm not so sure i'd ilke to talk about that dream." He stood up.

"That's okay Naruto. Let's just get some coffe then."

He nodded and Sakura led him out of the room, now totally convince that something was very wrong with Naruto. He hadn't even protested when she suggested leaving Kiba. She made a mental note to ask Tsunade to talk to him in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So that's Chapter 1. Review and tell me what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

They were alone when they entered the lounge area. Naruto plopped down in one of the plush chairs while Sakura went and got them some coffee. She sat down on an adjacent chair and handed Naruto a cup.

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

He shivered slightly and said, "Still freaked out. I haven't had nightmares like that in years."

"You've had nightmares like that before?" asked Sakura, amazed that anything could scare Naruto that badly.

The blonde only nodded and stared into space.

"Do you feel like talking about it?"

"Not really..."

"Thats okay."

Akward-ish silence...

"Sakura..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thanks for waking me up."

"Your welcome."

More akward silence...

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Sorry about yelling at you so much the last few weeks."

"Thats okay. I understand."

"I hate this. It isn't fair. Why did Kiba have to be attacked? He doesn't have any enemies, so why go after him? I keep trying to figure out why anyone would want to hurt him, but I just can't think of anything." He paused and sighed heavily. "I wonder...maybe...maybe they weren't after him...maybe they were after me...what better way to hurt someone that to hurt the one's he loves..."

Sakura gasped and slapped him.

"What the hell Sakura!?!"

"Don't let me ever hear you say something like that again! You were blaming yourself for what happened to him! His being attacked was no one's fault. Don't blame yourself for what some whack job did."

Naruto rubbed his face where Sakura had slapped him. "You know, you didn't have to hit me so hard." He sighed again. "I know it's not my fault, but i can't help blaming myself. I mean think about it, no matter where I am or who i'm with, eventually someone gets hurt. I'm starting to think I'm cursed."

Sakura sat quietly for a second, carefully forming a reply. "Naruto, I..."

The door is thrown open...

"Oh thank God! I finally found you Sakura! We need your help! Hurry!"

Sakura jumped out of the chair and follows the nurse.

Naruto is left stunned and confused where he sat.

----------------------------

"What happened!?!" asked Sakura as she entered the room.

"I don't know! One second he was fine and the next his moniter flatlined!"

"Crap," she muttered as she guaged the situation. One of the nurses had already started CPR and the others were running to get equipment. "Hurry up with the defribrilator! Bring me an amp of epinephrine and lets get started!" She moved around to the other side of the bed and torn open the hospital gown. One of the nurses placed the leads to the defibrilator on the patient's chest. "Push the epinephrine!" One of the nurses injected the medicine. "Come on damn it! I really don't want to have to shock him..." She waited for a few seconds. Nothing; no change at all. "Damn it..." She turned to a nurse that was standing beside her. "You! Get me a trach kit! We need to get a tube in him now before he sufficates!" The nurse nodded and ran off. "Any change yet?" The nurse shook his head. "Damn it... Alright then, i guess we have no choice. Charge to 200!" The defribilator hummed as it charged. "Clear!" Everyone jumped off and she shocked him. The cardiac moniter wavered wildly for a second before flatlining again. "Again! Clear!" Still nothing. "Push another amp of epinephrine!" The nurse injected more of the medicine. "I've got the trach kit!" yelled the nurse that had been dispacted to find it. "Great!" Yelled Sakura as she grabbed it away and ripped it open. She opened the patient's mouth and inserted the trach tube. "Okay, bag him!" A nurse hooked up a bag and stared pumping. "Any change on the moniter yet?!" "Nothing," said the nurse monitering the cardiac moniter. "Sunofa!!!" yelled Sakura angrily. "Shock him again! Get more epinifrine ready!" The defribilator hummed once again as it charged. "Clear!" She shocked him again. This time however, the cardiac moniter didn't flatline. It wavered wildly for a second then dropped into a normal rhythm. "Oh thank god!" sighed Sakura, relieved. She took a deep breath and wiped her brow. "I want him monitered more closely. He can't afford another episode like that. And call the Cardiologist and tell him to get down here. This kid needs to be on an EEG machine as soon as possible."

----------------------------

She leaned against the wall outside the patient's room. 'Damn it. That was close. Another few minutes and we might not have gotten him back.' She sighed heavily.

"Sakura?"

"She startled and looked over. "Naruto! Where did you come from?"

"Um Sakura... You're shaking pretty badly. What happened?"

'Oh man, how am I going to tell him...' She shifted uncomfortable. "Naruto, we need to talk." She looked around for a quiet place. "Come in here." She pulled Naruto into the nurse's lounge. "You might want to sit down."

Naruto just stood there.

Sakura sighed again. "Naruto...I...I don't quite know...how to...how to tell you..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Naruto...That patient...the one the nurse came to get me for...it was...it was..." She choked.

A look of dawning comprehention appeared on Naruto's face. His eyes watered and his face blanched.

"Naruto...He's...he's going to be alright...He's not..."

"Wh..wha..what...hap-p-p-end..."

"His hea..his..." She choked again. "His heart st-t-top-ped. We managed to get it going again...but...but...it's not a good sign. We don't know why it happened, but it wasn't stopped long enough to do any real damage. He's stable now, but...but I really...I really don't know whats going to happen..."

Naruto sobbed once and buried his face in his hands. "Oh god," he muttered. Tears started to stream from between his fingers. "Oh god, why..." sob "...why is this ..." sob "...happening..." sob "Don't take him from me!" sob " Please! Don't take him away!" He started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Naruto..." muttered Sakura as she pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay Naruto... Don't worry... It's all be okay..." she said comfortingly.

Naruto continued to sob hysterically.

"Don't cry Naruto... Kiba will be alright. I'll do everything I can to help him; I swear I will."

"I..." sob "...know you..." hiccup "...will..." sob "...but..I can't..." sob " can't help it-t."

Naruto continued crying for a while longer before finally calming down. Sakura handed him a tissue and he blew his now running nose. "Thanks," he said as he threw the used tissue away.

"Welcome." She stood up. "Come on, let go see him."

Naruto stood up and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stood motionless at the side of Kiba's bed. "My god, what happened to you..." he whispered. Kiba was covered with wires and pad form the monitering equipment they had him on. Naruto was most disterbed by the tube comming out of his mouth. He turned to Sakura, "Did he really stop breathing?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, unfortunatly. Hopefully we'll be able to take the tube out soon, but for now its best we leave it in. that way if he crashes again he won't be starved for oxygen."

"If he...if he..." Naruto trailed off. He wiped his teary eyes and sat down in his chair. "Do you think...he might crash again?"

"It's possible. I really don't know."

Naruto didn't even try to wipe away the tear that slid silently down his cheek.

-------------------------------

Few hours later...

Naruto sat alone in Kiba's room. Sakura had been called for some reason, and the night staff was working its rounds. Naruto prefered to be alone anyway. He sighed and glanced up at the clock, then over at the moniters before returning to the sleeping Inuzuka. "What I wouldn't give..." he muttered quietly, "...to see those dark eyes of yours open again." He reached down and took Kiba's hand. Squeezing qently he added, "Please Kiba...If you can hear me...Please...just wake up..." Tears were streaming down Naruto's face yet again.

Kiba's hand closed around Naruto's.

Naruto looked down at their hand's. He wasn't imagining it. He looked up at Kiba's face. Kiba had one eye open and was staring at Naruto.

"KIBA!!!! You're awake!!!!" The loud mouth blonde screamed.

Kiba just blinked, unable to talk because of the tube down his throat.

A nurse walked in, alarmed by Naruto's scream, "What's going on?"

"He's awake!!!" yelled Naruto pointing at Kiba.

"Well I'll be, he is awake. You gave us quiet a scare there Mr. Inuzuka. I'll go get Sakura and we'll get that tube out of your throat." She went to find Sakura.

Naruto turned back to Kiba. "I'm so glad your awake. I was begining to think you might never wake up."

Kiba stared at him, really wishing he could talk.

Sakura walked in. "Oh thank god! You really are awake." She walked over tot he other side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Kiba pointed at the tube.

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, i should prolly take that out now." She unhooked the tube from thventalator and pulled the tape that had held it in place off. "Okay Kiba, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it." Kiba took his breath and Sakura grabbed the tube. "When I say too, caugh as hard as you can. And...cough!"

Kiba caughed as hard as he could while Sakura pulled the tube out. He coughed for a few moment before stuttering out, "Thank...you..." his voice hoarse. Naruto handed him some water and he sipped at it. "Thats better."

"How are you feeling."

"Like I got hit by a bus and have a nasty case of strep throat."

"Yeah, well, you probably feel better than when you came in," said Naruto.

"That's for sure." He coughed again. "How long have I been out?"

"Nearly 3 weeks."

Kiba's eyes widened. "What!? I've been out for 3 weeks!?"

"Calm down Kiba; you don't want to get overly excited."

"3 weeks..." he muttered quietly. "I can't believe... three weeks...but how..."

"Don't worry about it Kiba. All that matters is that you're alive."

"Yeah, Naruto's right. All that matters is that you're alive."

Kiba nodded.

"Listen, why don't I go get you some food. You've got to be starving."

"Umm...okay...I'm not really all that hungry right now...but I prolly should eat something..."

Sakura left, not really going to get any food. Well not yet anyway, she wanted to give them some time alone to talk.

-------------------------------


	4. We're Glad Your Alright

"Kiba," began Naruto, "You really had me scared there. I was so afriad you'd never wake up."

"I'm sorry Naruto..." muttered Kiba, ashamed that he had made Naruto so worried.

Deafening Silence...

Naruto I..."

"Kiba I..."

They both blinked.

"You first," offered Naruto.

"No, you go first," replied Kiba.

More Deafening silence...

Naruto sighed. "I guess I will go first. Kiba, I...I..." He choked. _"Damn it Naruto! Just say it!" _ "Kiba I..I..."

Kiba sat himself up and watched Naruto, waiting for him to choke out whatever he was going to say.

Yet again more deafining silence...

_"It now or never Naruto! Just tell him!"_ Naruto inhaled deeply and steeled himself. "Kiba, I...I..lo..." He stopped midsentence when the door slid open.

"He really is awake!" yelled Ino from the door way. Shikamaru stuck his head in to see. "Oh man he is! Welcome back to the land of the living Kiba!" Choji smiled form behind them, munching away form his usual bag of snacks.

"Hey everyone..." said Kiba, a little ticked that they had interrupted Naruto, who had now gone white as a sheet.

Shikamaru and Ino walked in, followed by most of the leaf gang. "Hello Kiba," said Hinata quietly. "It's good to see you're okay." Neji nodded. "We were starting to worrry about you," agreed Ten-ten. Shino stood there, quiet as usual. Lee spurted one of his usualy random phrases while him and Guy-sensei did there patented "nice guy" pose. Kurenai smiled from next to Asuma and Kakashi waved from behind them. How they all fit into Kiba's small room was anyone's guess, but somehow they pulled it off.

"Well, its good to know that I have so many people that care about me," smiled Kiba.

"Okay everyone," say Sakura from just outside the door, "Out ya go. I don't want this many people in here at one time. You can visit three at a time. Got it?"

The room groaned and started filing out, everyone waving at Kiba and wishing him a speedy recovery.

"I'm going to go get some food," said Naruto after most of them had left. "That way you can have some time to visit with everyone."

Kiba nodded and Naruto left. Hinata, Kurenai, and Shino came back in and started talking with Kiba.


	5. Stay With Me

Kiba listented to his friends talk, not really hearing. It wasn't that he didn't care; he did, really; he just couldn't focus on them at the time. He'd catch a word or two, but then his mind would drift back to Naruto. _'What had he been trying to say...?'_ "...And Akamaru is doing good..." was all Kiba heard Kurenai say before drifting back out. _'Concentraite damn it. You can focus on Naruto later...'_ He nodded and Kurenai continued, "...Don't worry about mission's. Sakura has you on medical leave for at least the next week..." Kiba tuned out again. He stared vacantly for a second before Kurenai stopped. "Kiba? Are you okay?" Kiba blinked and said, "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, I'm having trouble concentraiting is all." He faked a yawn. "I guess I'm just tired." Kurenai seemed to get the message. "Well then, " she began, "We'd better let you rest." Hinata smiled, "We'll come back tommarow, okay Kiba?" Kiba nodded, "Okay then." Shino nodded and walked out. Hinata and Kurenai waved goodbye and followed him.

-----------------------

Kiba yawned for real this time. He really did feel tired, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. _"Come on back Naruto..."_ he thought.

Tenten stuck her head in the door. "Kiba?"

Kiba glanced at her.

"Hey. How you feeling? Kurenai said you felt tired."

"Yeah, a little Tenten."

"Oh, well, thats okay. We can come back tommarow if you want."

"No no, thats alright. Ya'll can come in."

Tenten and Neji came in. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than tired, just fine."

"Thats good."

Kiba noticed them holding hands. He blinked. _"Since when are they dating?" _He fought the urge to ask, knowing that would be impolite.

Tenten giggled. "Yes Kiba, Neji and I are dating."

Kiba blinked again. "When did that happen?"

"About two weeks ago," said Neji calmly.

"Hmmm..." muttered Kiba. _"Geeze, is everyone hooking up or what? First it was Lee and Sakura, then Choji and Ino, now Tenten and Neji..."_

Sakura once again interupts. "Soory guy, Visiting hours are over. You're going to have to come back tommarow."

"Okay Sakura," said Tenten. She waved and Neji nodded before leaving.

"Sorry Kiba. I wanted to let everyone stay longer, but I can't yep. Maybe tommarow I'll be able to let them stay longer."

"Thats okay Sakura." He yawned for a third time. "Say Sakura, where did Naruto get off to?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "You know, I don't know. I haven't seen him since the others got here."

"Hmmmmmm, wonder where's he's at."

"I can go looking for him if you want. Luckily for both of you, he's got a overnight pass so he ddoesn't have to leave."

_"Luckily for me? What does she mean?"_ "That's Sakura. I'd appriciate that."

"No problem." Sakura leaves to go find Naruto.

-------------------------------

Kiba sat in his bed and scratched his head. _"Huh? What does she know that I don't? I wonder, does it have to do with whatever Naruto was about to say? For that matter, what the hell was he trying to say? UGh, stupid people, why did they have to barge in right then and there. Knowing Naruto he'll never tell me now. Ugh, stupid Naruto, why does he have to be such a coward sometimes. Why couldn't he just up and say whatever he was going to say? Damn it," _he sighed, "_I really want to know what he was going to tell me."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Confession

Kiba smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall. _"Hmmmm still early. I wonder how long it would take to get Naruto to admit it..._"

Naruto glanced at Kiba. It was obvious to the blonde that his friend was thinking about something, but unfortunatly for Naruto he wasn't a mind reader. Then he noticed that Kiba was watching him out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to watch the clock. He pretended not to notice.

Silence...

More Silence...

Cotinuing Silence...

Seriously, someone say something already...

Naruto starts blushing...

Kiba smiles...

Naruto is mentally kicking himself. He never could keep from blushing when someone watches him.

Kiba starts laughing. "That had to be the most akward 5 minutes of all time!"

Naruto joins him in laughing. "Got that right..."

"What are you blushing for?"

"Can't help it. I always blush when someones watching me."

"Hehehe. I didn't think you had noticed."

"Why are you watching me?"

"No reason. I just felt like it."

Again with the silence...

The boys stared at each other...

"This is sad..."

"How so?"

"We both can't stop staring..."

"Whos says I wanted to stop anyway..."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "I never said I wanted to stop. I was just commenting..."

"Yeah, we are sad..." agreed Kiba.

Kiba smiles.

Naruto smiles.

_"He so likes me.." _They think in unison.

"_Say it Naruto..."_

_"Say it Kiba..."_

Wow, now they mirror thoughts...

Kiba openes his mouth but Naruto beats him.

"I love you Kiba!" His jaw drops. He really hadnt ment to say it outloud, but his heart overruled his head. He stood there mentally kicking himself again.

Kiba started laughing again.

_"He's laughing? Okay??? Not the reaction I had expected?"_ Naruto blanched slightly at Kiba's reaction.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to say it!"

Naruto jaw dropped farther. He picked it up off the floor and stutter, "Y..y..you knew?"

More laughter from Kiba.

"How long...???"

"For...a...few hours..." he choked out.

Naruto stared. "For a few...hours...?"

Kiba nodded and stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to laugh."

"So...so then..."

"Breathe Naruto. You're going to pass out if you don't breathe soon."

Naruto inhaled deeply.

"Better. Now, then..."

Naruto just stared, not trusting that he wouldn't scream out another personal secrete again.

Kiba waited for him to recover.

"Um...so now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you know...that I...I..."

Kiba smiled reasuringly. "Naruto, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I like you too?"

Naruto's jaw hit the floor again. "You...you do?"

Kiba nodded.

Party in Naruto's head anyone?

"I prolly should have told you sooner, but I just never had a chance..." muttered Kiba a minute later.

"Never had a chance? How about all those times we've been alone together? Or at the Halloween party? Or Christmas party? Or New Years? Or any of them for that matter?"

"Okay, okay. I get your point. I guess I just wasn't ready to tell you. Or maybe I just didn't think you liked me. Or something like that. I'm not really sure."

"Same here."

"I guess it was inevitable..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. Everyone else has hooked up. I honestly thought that you and Hinata would have hooked up by now. It's so obvious that she likes you. I always kinda held out hope that as long as you and her didn't hook up I had a chance."

"I thought you like Hinata?"

"I thought I did, a long time ago. It took me awhile to figure out that I really didn't like her. Well, like her as girlfriend material anyway. I'll always like her as a friend, but back then i still wasn't sure about myself."

"Sounds like me and Sakura..."

"Hahahaha I knew it! I knew there was no way you really liked her!"

"I guess its easy to reconize when your going throught the same thing, isn't it?"

"Naw, not really. I'm not really sure how I could tell. I just could. It's hard to explain."

"Prolly kinda of like how I knew that whole you dating Ino this was fake before anyone else."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It took me months to convince everyone that we weren't dating. I still have no clue who started that rumor."

"Actually, i heard that Ino started it. Of course, she denied everything, but I still think it was her."

"I really wouldn't doubt it."

"She was just desperate enough to do it."

"Oh yeah, tottally. I think that her desperation was the only reason why Choji had a chance with her at first."

"Yeah, but look at them now. Three years and going strong."

"True. So when did Tenten and Neji finally hook up?"

Naruto smiled, amuzed at the irony. "Just a few days after I brought you in. Well, thats what they've told everyone. The truth is, Neji asked her out just a few hours before you came home."

"Irony much?"

"My thought's exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Let's Go Home

Naruto and Kiba said up late that night...

"What time is it..." yawned Naruto.

Kiba blinked sleepily. He laughed, "My eye's are so tired that I can't even focus on the clock." He squinted, "Looks like about 1:30..."

"Damn, we've been up all night. And you're supposed to be resting. We should get to sleep."

"I guess, but I don't feel like sleeping."

"Neither do I. Then again I don't sleep much anyway."

"I've noticed. You've woken me up on a few occasions."

"I have? I'm sorry. You should have said something."

"Don't worry about it."

Ten minutes later...

Kiba was sound asleep, snoring peacefully. Naruto sat by his side, head on his hands, sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks.

------------------------------------

Two days later...

"So..." asked Kiba when Sakura came in, ..."When can I get out of this place?"

"Well..." she glanced over the boy's chart "...from the looks of all your test's, I'd say you can go home tommarow."

"Finally..." sighed Kiba, happy that he could finally go home.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura as she glanced around the room.

"He ran home to get a decent shower and a change of clothes. He should be back anytime now."

"Good, good." She smiled. "So...I've noticed you two have bonded quiet a bit over the last few days..."

Kiba blushed ever so slightly. "Yeah, i guess so."

Sakura smiled at the slight blush. "You know, he never left your side the whole time you where unconcsious."

"Yeah, i'd heard that..."

"He must really care alot about you..."

'He told you, didn't he?"

"No, but you just did," she chuckled.

Kiba blushed even more.

"Calm down Kiba. I think it's cute that you two like each other."

"You do?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes. You guys actually make a good couple."

"We do...?"

Sakura nodded.

Kiba smiled.

"Well, i'd better get back to work. See you later Kiba."

"Bye."

Sakura walked out.

Kiba sat in silence, mulling over what Sakura had said.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later...

"I'm back..." said Naruto as he entered the room.

"Hey," smiled Kiba. "You're looking better."

"I feel better. I've needed a decent shower for awhile now."

Kiba didn't say anything.

"So anyway, has Sakura been by yet?"

"Yeah, she was here a little while ago."

"And? How were the results?"

"Everythings great. She said I can go home tommarow."

"Awsome!"

"Yep. I'm going to be so glad to get home."

"I'm going to be glad to be going home too." He walked over and sat down in his chair. "I'm really glad that you're okay Kiba."

"I'm more glad that you're here Naruto. I don't think I would have made it this far without you."

Naruto took and squeezed Kiba's hand.

Sakura watched from outside the door. _"Such a cute couple..."_

-----------------------------------

Next morning...

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah, defenatly ready."

"Well then, let's get going."

"Finally..." sighed Kiba as they walked out of the hospital, finally going home.

They held hands the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. 10 Years Already?

AN: I promised another chapter and here it is, ready for your enjoyment. And Sorry for the OOC Sasuke, I seriously can't write him no matter how hard I try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clink

"Too 10 happy years together! Way ta go Naruto and Kiba!" Shouts of "Here, here!" resound the table of friends as they drink to the anniversary boys. "Ten years..." continued Choji, "Who would have thought you'd last this long." Naruto laughed and elbowed him, "Told ya'll we'd last more than a month!" A roar of laughter erupts. "10 years...Freaking amazing..." sighed Kiba as he downed a shot of sake. "It's amazing that anyone can last this long." "What's amazing is that we can still drink like this. I coulda swore I was getting to old for this. Prolly gunna regret it later, but who cares! It's a party!" Sasuke patted Choji on the back, "Yeah, but you always where the best with alcohol. I'm already regretting that whiskey I had earlier." Naruto yawned, "I know a sure fire remedy for a hangover. Let's eat!" More shouts of "Here, here!" as Choji ran up and ordered something like 20 orders of pork for himself and another 20 for the others to share.

--------------------------------

Hour later...

Now full and throughly drunk the friends sat around the table and toasted to any and everything under the sun. "Let's see...Um...Oh I got one. To Konohamaru and Moegi, may they not have the same kind of fights that Lee and Sakura had when they were that age!" Lee, the only one sober in the least, shook his head at the idiocy of the toast, but raised his glass of soda all the same. "Ya's know wha we's need..." slurred Shikamaru, completely hammered. "What we need?" "Weas needs mo'e pork an's another pischer of beer." Choji smiled, "Oh yeah, we need more pork and some ramen, " Naruto smiled stupidly at that, "And more beer, definitely more beer." Choji got up and stumbled over his feet, "Whoops. Maybe we don't need more beer. I think we're sticken to food for awhile now." Lee stood up, "Come on Choji. I'll help you." Choji smiled, "Thanks Lee. It seems that I've lost my ability to balance properly." Lee smiled, "_Little too much to drink for you..."_

-------------------------------

Another hour later...

"Okay...We drank too much..." smiled Naruto stupidly as he watched Ino drag a stumbling Choji outta the bar. Kiba smiled and yawned contently, "So glad you aren't going to do that to me." "Like I even could. I don't think I can even stand up straight right now." "None of us can," laughed Sasuke, who was probably the most drunk now that Choji was gone. "Ehhhh. I could," yawned Shikamaru, who stood up and streched. "What the hell Shikamaru? How can you even stand right now?" Shikamaru smiled, "I been drinkin enough with my dad to build up a tolerance to the stuff. And it helps that I've had maybe half the alcohol the rest of ya have." Laughter all around. "Well anyway..." he yawned as he glanced at the clock. "I'd better be on my way before Temari comes in here and drags me off like Ino did to Choji. I'll see ya'll tomorrow, if your hangovers aren't killing you that is." "Bye Shikamaru," said the remaining boys.

Number now reduced by two, they shuffled around to take advantage of the increased room. "Say Lee, why hasn't Sakura come down here to drag you out yet?" asked Kiba as he sipped at some water. Lee laughed, "Well, she knows that I'm not here getting drunker than a skunk like you guys are, so she doesn't worry about it." Naruto giggled like a school girl, a sure fire sign that he was wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy past his limit. "And that's why I keep the liquor locked up nice and tight at home," joked Kiba as he stared at his boyfriend. "Oh come on Kiba, you know you like it." Kiba blushed, "Oh yeah..." he said as he moved Naruto's drink far outta the smashed boy's reach. "You're switching to water Naru-chan. And only water..." he said as he glanced over to Sasuke. "I saw you switch his drink earlier. No more hard liquor for him." Sasuke groaned, "But he's so funny when he's hammered outta his mind." Kiba glared. "Okay okay, I won't give him anymore," conceded Sasuke, knowing there was no way he'd be able to fight this out in the state he was in.

"So anyway..." yawned Kiba as he leaned back in his chair. "What's left to do?" Sasuke shrugged, "We've done the drinking games, toasted everything under the sun twice by now, eaten everything this place has...I don't know if there's anything left." Naruto tapped Kiba on the shoulder and leaned in to whisper something. Halfway into the first sentence Kiba started blushing, and continued to get redder with each second. By the time a giggling Naruto finished telling him whatever it was face was so red that the marks on his face looked pale by comparison. Sasuke stared, confused. "Don't. Even. Ask." said Kiba as he shook. "Naruto's got one hell of an imagination when he's drunk. Enough said." Sasuke laughed and yawned, "I'll take your word for it."

"Geeze..." yawned Kiba as he glanced at the clock again. "Is it really that late already?" Sasuke looked over, "Oh shit. It's already after one. I'd go get some sleep. I have a mission tomorrow. I'll see you two later." He stood up to leave. "Later man. See ya when you get back." Sasuke nodded and walked out. "And then there were two..." sighed Kiba. "Speaking of the two left, we should be getting home too." He yawned and stood up shakily. "Oh this outta be fun," he laughed as he help a very shaky Naruto stand up. "So Kiba," he giggled on their way out, "How about we go home and..." Kiba didn't hear the rest because the blonde managed to trip on his feet and do a perfect face plant onto the pavement outside. Kiba laughed and bent down to help the dizzy boy up. "Come on baka, I'll help ya. Lean on my arm." He looped his arm around Naruto's and let the other lean on him for support. They slowly made their way home, Naruto trying not to trip on himself again and Kiba trying not to trip over the now very clumsy blonde he held tightly. "Almost there..." mumbled Kiba as they rounded the corner, "Just a little longer." Naruto was so outta it he was managing to fall asleep walking. Kiba dropped the semi-conscious blonde on the couch and yawned. He was so tired that he didn't even bother changing into anything. He just sat down by Naruto and passed out.

------------------------------------------------

Next morning...

Kiba woke up with a relatively mild hangover, nothing he wasn't used to. Naruto however had a splitting headache. "Ugh...Why did I drink so much..." he complained as Kiba fetched him some aspirin. "I tried to tell you," he said quietly. "This always happens when you drink to much." Naruto just groaned. Kiba smiled, "Maybe now you'll lay off the heavy stuff?" Naruto smiled weakly, "You ask that every time and every time I say yes, but do I ever?" Kiba shook his head, "A guy's gotta ask." "If I had the energy, or could move without it hurting, I'd punch you right now." Kiba smiled and took a step back, "Next time you'll know." He walked off to the bedroom to change into some clean clothes. Naruto just laid on the couch, trying not to move, or think much, or breathe much for that matter. Just about everything hurt to do, so he avoided doing much of anything. Kiba came back in and sat down next to Naruto. "Had enough torture yet? Want me to make my hangover cure yet, or are you going to tough it out some more?" "For Kami's sake make the cure already! I'm dieing here Kiba!" Kiba grinned and fished out the ingredients to his hangover cure. He mixed the drink and heated it tell it was just below scalding. He set it on the coffee table and help Naruto to sit up before handing the hot cup to him, "Here ya go hun." Naruto smiled and took a sip. The effect was immediate, "Ohhh...Much better..." he sighed as he took another sip of the healing brew. As his headache tapered off his mood improved. "Better?" asked Kiba as Naruto finished the drink. "Oh yeah, much." He smiled, "It may not taste to good, but it sure as hell works." Kiba smiled, "Good. It's not supposed to taste good. Next time I might just let you suffer out the hangover to teach you a lesson. An occasional drink is fine, but no more episodes like last night, okay?" Naruto sighed, "Oh alright. I'll lay off next time." Kiba smiled, "Good."

Naruto yawned, still tired and snuggled up next to Kiba. Kiba put his arm around the blonde and tried not to yawn too, not really succeeding. "I could use another few hours... couldn't you?" Kiba nodded, "Sleepy time." A devilish grin appeared on Naruto's face. He hadn't missed the tone of Kiba's voice. He laughed as Kiba picked him up and carried him to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know, I know. I had to put the morning after scene in there. It sounded too much like I was glamorizing binge drinking and I'm not. Seriously people, don't go out and get hammered like that. Not fun, not fun at all. And dangerous. Okay, my conscious is clear again. Yeah, and I just wanted to say that this will be the final chapter for this story, and I've decided to end everything other story where they are now. Sorry, but there's just no way for me to post anything else after Thursday due to the summer holiday's. But that doesn't mean I won't still be writing. Hopefully I'll have a stable Internet access soon and be back posting quickly.


End file.
